


Shooting Stars

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Biotic Duo [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Kaidan has one gorgeous view for their Anniversary.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Biotic Duo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another rewrite, because I love Mass Effect, and I needed to write today but didn't feel up to writing new words (gotta keep my streak going on 4thewords rip).

Shepard knows Kaidan's got a surprise for him, though the biotic won't give any hints of _what_ exactly the surprise is.

Nothing will make him talk, not even bribing him with chocolate from Earth.

Even more interesting is how nervous Kaidan appears to get the closer they get to their destination.

The Shuttle they took, with several reassurances to Steve that they would not "Do a Vega", slows under Kaidan's guidance. His hand wraps around Shepard's.

"Let's go, Shepard. It's almost time." Kaidan is smiling when they board the large cruise ship, even with how tight his grip is, and how sweaty.

Shepard smiles back, because the man's beautiful even when he's being quiet and contemplative; or tell Shepard what's the plan for their anniversary (because Shepard will never forget that day they started dating).

They walk through the ships halls, reminiscent of twenty first and twentieth century tourist ships from earth, but with a wide ballroom ("Impractical," Jaavik had told Shepard once when the Prothean had asked for a crash course in earth history) and large steel arches that rise up from the walls and meet at the top of the ceiling.

Moments after they enter the ballroom the steel arches split down the middle revealing glass with a heavy kinetic barrier. Through the glass are dozens of shooting stars streaming across the local solar system.

Breath catching, Shepard stares at the sight, moving closer to Kaidan and whispering, "Amazing." In all his years in space, the galaxy and it's phenomena never grow old.

Kaidan relaxes against Shepard and his smile turns into a wide (for Kaidan) grin. "I'm glad you like it Shep. Ash told me it was too cheesy." He says with an abashed laugh.

Shepard rolls his eyes, "Ash reads poetry when she thinks no one is looking." He reminds Kaidan who grins conspiratorially at him.

Everyone on the Normandy _pretends_ they don't know about Ashley Williams addiction to old Earth poetry. But anyone with eyes knows she reads them.

"More are coming. The Solar System has this event every fifty years, but every century it has a _lot_ more shooting stars." Kaidan adds, and relaxes even further when Shepard wraps an arm around his waist.

Shepard leans against Kaidan and kisses his cheek, "You're amazing."

Kaidan flush returns and he huffs, "Shut it, Shep."

"Nope, too late, no take backs anymore." Shepard kisses him again, slow and enjoying the warmth of their bodies against eachother. The light from hundreds of Shooting Stars bathing their forms, "I love you Kaidan Alenko."

"I love you too, Commander Shepard."


End file.
